Pokemon: Light of Alola
by OmegaStar327
Summary: Trey is a boy from the Kanto region. Upon moving to Alola, he embarks a journey across the island region to become its strongest Pokemon trainer, making new friends along the way. But when he uncovers a sinister plot, Trey must fight to keep his new home safe. And one new friend of his may change his life forever. Based on Pokemon Sun. OCxLillie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! You probably know me as the author of Pokémon: Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town. Well, with the overall warm reception that story has gotten so far, I've decided to take a leap of faith and publish my second story on : Pokémon: Light of Alola. This is different from my other story in many respects. To start off, it follows the games' canon rather than the anime's. And it is a novelization of Pokémon: Sun and Moon (specifically, Pokémon: Sun.)**

 **My main character's name is Trey, chosen because… well, mostly because I've always liked that name. Plus, I've just realized it sounds like the first syllable in the word "trainer." On another note, I'm taking liberties with some of the dialogue from the games. Don't worry though. With the exception of the protagonist actually having a personality, the plot won't be noticeably changed.**

 **And now, I present to you, Pokémon: Light of Alola.**

 **Chapter 01**

As he sat back into the chair at his desk, Trey couldn't help but be a little impatient. It had been nearly three months since his mother had announced to him they were moving. And it took two of those months to find out just where they would stay. Contrary to how other kids his age might have felt at the prospect of moving, he didn't know how to feel.

Sure, he'd felt like he had lived in Cerulean City his whole life, but it wasn't as if he'd known many people there. In fact, he rarely talked to anybody his own age. He knew he should probably have felt sad about it, but he didn't. And he wasn't sure whether or not that was a bad thing. On the bright side, no friends meant no one to say goodbye to. Well, Trey reminded himself that wasn't exactly true.

Looking around his room, which was almost entirely empty except for the desk holding his computer and a small, gray inflatable mattress that had temporarily replaced his actual bed, which had already been packed.

He was about to pick up a magazine describing the region that he would soon call his new home, when a soft alarm rang from his computer.

He looked at the monitor, only to find an alert stating he had an incoming message from Professor Kukui.

"Hm," Trey said to himself. "I wonder what he's like."

His curiosity was sated when he clicked on the camera icon that let him speak with the Alola region's professor.

As the window displaying Kukui came into full view, Trey noticed he didn't exactly seem like the scientist type.

"Hang on, now," he said. "Gimme just a sec..."

Kukui adjusted the webcam on his end, so his image was clearer to Trey.

He looked very young, though Trey wasn't sure of his exact age. He wore an open white lab coat, with green framed sunglasses and a cap with an image of a rainbow on it.

He was in a room that Trey assumed was Alola's Pokémon research lab. However, it looked more like a common living room. The only noticeable feature was a large aquarium right behind the professor. However, he couldn't make out what the rest of it was like.

"Hey there!" he greeted in a warm, friendly voice. "Good afternoon!"

Trey found himself smiling a little. If their regional professor was this friendly, he could only imagine what the rest of Alola was like.

"So, the day has finally has finally come that you're moving to Alola!"

"Yes, I know that," Trey said. "My mom's been talking about it nonstop for three months. You can tell she's excited."

"What about you?" Kukui asked eagerly.

"Me? I'm a little excited, I guess. But I'm kind of nervous. I've lived in Kanto my whole life, so I don't really know what it's like in Alola."

"That's what I'm here for, cousin!" Kukui beamed.

The Alolan professor leaned to his left slightly and held up his right hand.

"Alola is a region made up of several islands," he explained. An image of the region's map suddenly appeared on the screen beside him. Trey examined the map closely, looking for the island labeled "Melemele Island." According to his mother, that was the island they would live on.

"That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah!" Kukui continued, recapturing Trey's attention.

His curiosity was now piqued. "How rare?"

"There are tons of Pokémon here you won't find in Kanto. And there's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either!"

Kukui took out a pokéball and held it up to the camera. "Such mysterious creatures!"

He threw the ball up into the air, releasing a small, brown dog-like Pokémon. Trey couldn't tell what it was, but it was certainly not one found in Kanto.

The Pokémon landed on Kukui's desk as the professor continued his speech.

"You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea…"

Trey drummed his fingers on his desk, waiting for Kukui to continue.

"Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too."

The Pokémon he released began wagging its tail excitedly.

"Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!"

 _Does he do this with everyone who moves to Alola?_ Trey thought.

On the screen, Kukui's Pokémon was getting a little too excited, and began to tug at his lab coat impatiently.

"Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!"

Rockruff let out a small bark in response and jumped off Kukui's lap.

"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody!"

"Uh, Professor?" Trey asked. "Who's 'everybody'?"

"You'll see," Kukui answered. "So, which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?"

A set of four photos showed up on the screen, all of them showing a twelve-year-old boy with fair skin, sandy blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Well," Trey said, clicking on the far-left photo. "This one's the most recent."

"All right then," Kukui said. "I'll let you spell out your name for me."

"T-R-E-Y," Trey spelled.

"Got it!" Kukui said. "So, you go by Trey?"

"Yes, sir," Trey replied.

Kuki nodded. "10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!"

In the exact moment, Rockruff hopped up onto Kukui's left shoulder, while another black, bird Pokémon with a red pattern on its head hovered over his right.

"Trey!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo!"

"Uh… thank you?" Trey said.

"Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!"

"Thanks, I'll see you when I get there."

Kukui then waved his arm, and then shut off the webcam.

"Well, he seemed nice," Trey said to himself. "If a little enthusiastic."

He picked up the magazine he was about to read earlier, turning to a page about something called the "Aether Foundation", he found himself interrupted by a voice coming from outside his room.

"Trey! Come help me with these boxes!" his mother shouted.

"Oh! Coming, Mom!" he said back.

He left his room for what would likely be the last time.

* * *

 _Rushing down a white walkway, the young girl had never been more scared in her life. Carefully, she gripped the pokéball gym bag to make sure it wouldn't fall from her shoulder. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw a large, triangular elevator right in front of her. But she had to remind herself she wasn't out of the woods yet._

" _I have to get it out of here," she said under her breath as she reached the elevator._

 _Pressing the button that let her go to the top floor, she found herself dreading what would happen if she were caught._

 _The elevator stopped at an enormous room filled with what could only be described as a paradise. Well, for the Pokémon living there maybe, but not for her. All around her there was a vast assortment of tropical plant life and throughout the room flowed streams of crystal clear water._

 _The girl reminded herself that she didn't have time to enjoy the scenery. She began to walk slowly through the path, being careful not to make too much noise._

 _All she had to do now was find an easy way out._

" _Hey, you!" a male voice shouted from behind her. "Stop!"_

 _The girl turned back to see two men in white uniforms with angry expressions on their faces. On instinct, she ran faster than she did on the lower levels. The men gave chase._

 _The walkway went on in an endless loop, but she knew she couldn't keep running forever._

" _No," she said. "I can't let them get it!"_

 _However, she was stopped in her tracks by another guard, standing a few yards away. Turning back around, she saw the two men from before walking towards her slowly._

" _There's nowhere you can run," one of them said. "You can make this easier on yourself if you just give us the bag."_

 _The girl clutched the gym bag as tight as she could, completely unprepared for what would happen next. A small blue light began to shine through the crack in the bag. But then it grew brighter and more colorful, with hues of aqua and purple. The girl's pursuers could only look on in amazement as the light surrounded her. The girl immediately knew what was happening and closed her eyes._

* * *

"Aah!" the girl screamed, rapidly sitting up in the sofa that had been serving as her bed for quite some time. She looked around, panting. She saw a small, black and purple Pokémon with a gaseous body sleeping on the floor beside the sofa.

"Thank goodness," she said to herself. "It was only a dream."

Except she had to remind herself that it wasn't. That had actually happened. And no matter how many times she reminded herself she and the Pokémon she rescued were safe, she had difficulty believing it.

She saw the delicate morning light shine through the skylight in her loft. It was another morning in Alola. Carefully getting up, the girl located a large white hat and placed it on her head.

She knelt down toward the sleeping Pokémon. Gently nudging it, it woke up.

"Come on," she said softly. "Time to get up."

"Pew!" it cried out.

The girl looked below her loft. Except for three other Pokémon, the house was completely empty.

"I guess he must have gotten an early start," she commented.

Taking the gym bag she used to carry the small Pokémon off a dresser at the end of the loft, she quickly unzipped it.

"Get in," she said.

The Pokémon shook itself, closing its eyes.

"Pew!" it cried out in protest.

The girl groaned in frustration. "I know you don't like it in there, but it's the only way to keep anyone from seeing you."

Defeated, it jumped in to the bag.

Carefully climbing down the ladder that led to her loft, the girl softly stepped towards the door, hoping not to wake any of the Pokémon around her.

She opened the door, stepping out into the warm sunlight.

Her bag wiggled a little, causing her to smile.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll find a way to help you."

She stepped off the front porch, hoping to find a way to fulfill her promise.

 **And so, it begins. I was always confused at how three months could have passed from the player's conversation with Kukui. You see, according to that the player was supposed to move on that same day, then it shows Lillie and Nebby escaping Aether Paradise. I solved the timeline problem by making the latter scene a nightmare that Lillie had the same day she met the player character, here named Trey.**

 **Now then, I guess there's nothing left to say but read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I'll admit last chapter was kind of boring, though I was satisfied with the scene with Lillie. After much debating, I've decided to make this a multiple POV fic. But it will start mainly with Trey and Lillie later on.**

 **Chapter 02**

Elsewhere, in another part of Alola, another child was fast asleep as well.

But… not for long. Though he was still barely awake, Trey could hear mewling of a certain catlike Pokémon. This was nothing new to him. Ever since his family had gotten Meowth it had served as a living alarm clock to him. And each time it woke him up, Trey wondered exactly what made his mother think getting it was a good idea.

Ignoring Meowth's first cry, Trey moaned then turned over, away from Meowth.

This only frustrated it even further. Trey could hear a hiss coming from behind him. The next thing he knew, a cold, stinging sensation began radiating through his right calf.

He honestly hated it when Meowth resorted to this.

"All right, I'm awake," he said, yawning. As he stretched his arms, he made a mental note: _Talk Mom into getting Meowth a_ real _scratching post._

Trey looked out the window at his new home. It was beautiful, he had to admit. He took note of the clear blue sky up above him. He could feel the warmth of the sun shining through his window, he could hear the crash of the waves on the beach.

He always liked listening to the ocean. Ever since he was little, he could remember heading with his family to Cinnabar Island each summer. Of course, that was before…

"So," he commented to Meowth. "You like it here?"

Of course, it didn't answer. Although it let out a small meow, Trey couldn't understand it. But he had a good idea of what it was trying to say.

Trey gave a small smile. "Yeah, it's beautiful, but it's just not Cerulean City."

Still, he had to admit, it was nicer than most of the places he had seen in Kanto or anywhere else, for that matter.

Not that he had been outside of Kanto before. He once made plans to visit Kalos with his father four years ago, but those plans were postponed due to the threat of a terrorist group called Team Flare. And even after that crisis was resolved, well, Trey didn't like to think about it too much.

Rising from his bed, he slipped on his shoes and made his way out the door.

As he entered the living room, he noticed his mother making her way in from the porch.

His mother was a woman in her mid-thirties, with tan skin, brown hair, and her face almost always carried a warm smile.

Like his father, Trey's mother was born in Kanto, but had ancestors who were from Alola.

"Morning," she said sweetly.

"Morning," Trey said back, still a little tired.

Going to the fridge, he poured some orange juice into a glass.

"You were out like a light, weren't you?" his mother said. "You ought to be full of energy by now!"

"Not really," Trey responded. "I would've been if _somebody_ had been more considerate." He indicated Meowth.

Meowth let out a hiss in defense.

Picking Meowth up, his mother just laughed.

"Did Meowth use its claws on you again?"

Finishing his juice, Trey walked over to the sink.

"Yes. For the fifteenth time this year."

"You kept count?"

Trey put his glass in the sink.

Making his way back toward his mother, he shot the catlike Pokémon a glare.

"Well," his mother said, reassuringly. "It could be worse. It could be a Persian."

Trey let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

His mother put Meowth down. "So, Trey… are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

Trey thought about her question. He wasn't quite sure. On one hand he had recently left behind the only home he'd ever known. On the other, he was a little excited to learn what kind of Pokémon inhabited Alola.

"I guess," he responded. It was the best answer he could come up with.

"Oh you!" his mother playfully scolded. "Someday you're going to learn to have a little wonder in your life! We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?"

"Maybe you're right. I guess this just makes me wish Dad—"

"I know," his mother cut him off. "I miss him too. But he wouldn't have wanted you to feel sad forever."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Trey, could you get that? That's got to be Professor Kukui."

But before Trey could even get to the front door, it swung wide open.

Into the house, stepped a man Trey could only assume was Professor Kukui. In person, he appeared younger and even more energetic. Even more striking, however, was that Kukui wore a lab coat, yet no shirt.

"Hey there, Trey!" Kukui beamed. "The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin!"

He extended his hand to the young boy. "Nice to meet you, too."

As Trey shook the professor's hand, he could barely stop a yawn from erupting from his throat.

"You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola!" Kukui observed. "You feelin' any jet lag?"

Trey could only yawn again and say, "Maybe a little. And of course, _Meowth_ wasn't helping any."

Meowth, who had hidden itself behind Trey's mother, hissed again, still annoyed.

Kukui only laughed. "Yeah. We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still daytime out here, yeah!"

Trey's mother made her way over to them.

"Professor Kukui!" she said, greeting him. From what Trey had remembered from her stories, his mother and Kukui had met each other back in Kanto, when he went there researching the region's native Pokémon, but along the way, he wound up challenging the Indigo League.

"Hey there," Kukui greeted. "I just let myself in. Oh, and call me Kukui, would you? Welcome to Alola!"

Trey's mother closed her eyes, remembering.

"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago! I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!"

Trey couldn't tell if Kukui was humbled or flattered. But he laughed fondly at the memory.

"Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong!"

Upon hearing this, Trey looked down. Hearing about the Indigo League was the last thing he needed right now. Especially after… no. He couldn't remind himself. He could not live through that painful moment of his life again.

But since he was in a new region now, maybe now might be good chance to start over. After all, that was why his mother decided to move in the first place.

"Hey now, Trey!" Kukui said, interrupting the boy's thoughts. Trey snapped to attention.

"Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin!" Kukui continued. "Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

Trey's bright blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Kahuna?" he asked. "What's—"

"The kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon trainers here in Alola, cousin! They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!"

"So, they're like Gym Leaders?"

"Well, yes and no. For starters, there are just four of 'em. And not just anyone can be a kahuna, they've gotta be chosen."

"Chosen? By who?"

"You'll find out later. Anyway, the kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah."

"Wait," Trey cut in. "I get my starter from them? I thought I was supposed to get it from you."

"Well, things are a little different in Alola," Kukui explained.

Before Trey could ask any more questions, his mother interjected.

"They'll simply give my boy a Pokémon? Then those kahunas really are worth meeting!"

Trey nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's do it."

Kukui gave Trey a thumbs-up sign in response.

As for Trey, he didn't know what to make of this. Before he'd left Kanto, he made plans to challenge the Indigo League. He'd even picked out what his starter would be: Squirtle. But all those plans fell by the wayside when… Trey shook his head repressing the memory yet again.

Still, now that he was living in a new region, he figured maybe he could go on a journey after all. And in spite of what had happened, he couldn't help but feeling a little… well, excited.

Not that anyone could tell. While Trey was an overall caring person, those who knew him best would tell you that he often kept to himself. Thus, he often had difficulty connecting with people, let alone Pokémon.

But now, he figured this was a chance to change all that.

However, as he took his first step towards the door…

"Trey," his mother rang out. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm? Oh!" he jolted to a stop. "I forgot. I left my bag and hat in my room."

He quickly made a beeline for his room. As soon as he was out of sight, Professor Kukui let out a small sigh.

"He's a good kid."

"Yes," Trey's mother said. "But I worry about him sometimes."

Kukui gave her an inquisitive look.

"I mean, ever since his father died, he's just never recovered. And even before then, he's never had any real friends. Or at least, none his own age. I thought moving here would give him a chance to start over. But I still don't know how he'd do on Pokémon journey."

Kukui just smiled, and said, "Don't worry. I'll look out for him. Me or my assistant."

"Thanks. Just don't ask him about his father. He doesn't like to talk about that."

A moment later, Trey walked out wearing a black baseball cap with a blue brim. Draped over his back was a backpack with the same color scheme as his hat.

"Okay," he said. "I'm ready."

He resumed his steps toward the door.

"Have a good time out there," his mother said. "I'll have everything unpacked by the time you get back with your new Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be back in a few hours."

As Trey turned the knob for the front door, he took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes."

He swung the door open, taking what he knew would be his first steps on a journey through a brand-new world.

* * *

As he and Professor Kukui stepped down the front porch, Kukui quickly decided now was the time to break the ice.

"Your mom is sure looking forward to you getting your first Pokémon, yeah?"

"Yeah," Trey responded. "Before we moved I wanted to challenge the Indigo League. But I guess this is good too."

"Hey! 'You guess'?"

"Well, I've only been here one day. I can't say I like Alola right away."

"Hey, don't sweat it, cousin. It's pretty normal to feel unsure when you're in a new place."

That felt a little reassuring, but he had been unsure since getting off the plane. Kanto was the only home he'd ever known. But still, his mother had moved them there for a fresh start. So maybe…

"Still, I guess I could keep an open mind."

"That's the spirit, cousin!" Kukui beamed. "Anyway, welcome to paradise! This is the Alola region!"

He gestured around, indicating the wide fields of green grass, pristine white beaches, and clear blue skies.

As Trey drank it all in, he knew he had a point in what he had told Kukui. If he was going to have a new start here, he would have to keep an open mind.

 **It's about time I got back to working on this story. I would have spent more time on it, but I was too busy with Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town. Now, I've put that story on temporary hiatus to focus on this.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was meant to start the main story, as well as establish Trey's personality. Specifically, that he's an introvert who has difficulty making friends.**

 **So, in addition to the Island Challenge, part of Trey's journey will be about learning to connect with the world around him.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Read and review!**


End file.
